


Something Else Unexpected

by fleetinginfinities



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s03e06 Motel California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetinginfinities/pseuds/fleetinginfinities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this on Tumblr Monday night after Motel California, and it's nothing more than a drabble, but I figured I'd put it up on here anyway :) Just one of my headcanons about what could have happened on the bus after they left the hotel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else Unexpected

After an excruciatingly long night full of screaming, terror, hallucinations, and running rampant around a shady broken down motel - that was in _serious_ of need renovating, did anyone else _see_ that wallpaper? - trying to save the lives of suicidal werewolves, Lydia was absolutely exhausted, and never happier to see daylight in her life.

When Coach Finstock finally stopped lecturing the students for _God knows what_ \- she was pretty sure he'd slept through the entire fiasco - she was more than okay with the idea of nodding off and getting some rest during the four hour trip back home. 

No sooner than she settled back into the seat and closed her eyes did she feel someone tap her arm lightly.

"What, Stiles?" she snapped, blinking a few times before realizing that the person she was staring up at was in fact, not Stiles.

It was Isaac.

"Oh, uh, hi," she stammered, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. 

After the night she'd had, she thought nothing from here on out would ever shock her again. She hadn't counted on being proven wrong before they were even out of the parking lot. 

"Hi," he said softly - almost shyly. "I wanted to talk to you."

Lydia slid over in the seat, trying not to let her face reveal how surprised she was. She'd hardly ever said two words to Isaac Lahey in her life (disregarding that one time he asked her out freshman year, and that other time he tried to kill her...) so what he could possibly want to say to her was something she couldn't even infer. 

Isaac sat down beside her, gripping the top of the seat with his hands. She could tell that he was still on edge - and she didn't blame him. She didn't know him well, but she did know that he'd been through a lot. Over the summer she learned a lot about everything she'd been in the dark about the previous year, including the betas and their stories. If she would have known the half of it - especially before Isaac was turned - she wouldn't have been so rude to him for so many years. 

It was something that she'd felt pretty guilty about recently, but never had the courage to tell him. 

"So last night was crazy," Isaac started, looking down and shaking his head a bit in disbelief. "I still don't remember most of it."

"Yeah," she said in cautious agreement. "It was something I won't be forgetting for a long time."

"I do remember one thing pretty clearly, though. You found me under that bed."

Lydia nodded. "I heard you...crying."

"I was terrified," he told her. "It's still a blur, but I just started having all of these flashbacks and thoughts and -"

"You don't have to explain," she assured him quickly, seeing he was getting worked up again. "I understand."

He took a deep breath. "All I know is that if you wouldn't have found me when you did, I don't know what would have happened. You pulled me out of that trance, or whatever it was."

"It was wolfsbane," she said. "You guys were poisoned."

"I figured," he said.

There was a beat of silence, then he looked at her again, searching her green eyes with his own blue ones. The way he was looking at her now was so much different than any expression she'd ever seen on him. He seemed more serious, and less guarded, and more _human_ , like a normal - if not vulnerable - teenage boy. Not an arrogant, violent werewolf with a dark past.

"Lydia, I just wanted to say thank you."

His voice was full of sincerity, and Lydia wasn't sure if it was that or the sleep deprivation that made her feel like she might cry. She wasn't about to let him see that, though, so she swallowed back the lump in her throat and started rambling. "Oh, you should  be thanking Stiles, he's the one who -"

"I know we're not exactly friends," Isaac went on, oblivious to how suddenly overwhelmed with emotion she was. "But I'd like us to be - or maybe, at the very least, we can start over. I kind of owe you my life. Oh, and Stiles, too," he said lightly, shooting her a crooked smile and then turning his head and looking at Stiles, who gave him friendly half-wave in acknowledgement.

"Okay," she said softly. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Good," he said, grinning even wider, and Lydia had no idea how someone so broken could have such a genuine smile. 

Lydia smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Well, you look tired, and we could all use some rest," Isaac said.

Lydia rolled her eyes at that. "At the very least."

He laughed at that. "I'll see you around, then."

He stood up began to make his way down the bus aisle back over to his seat next to Boyd. He looked over his shoulder at her, and even though she knew she should probably advert her eyes so it didn't look like she had been staring, she couldn't will herself to do so. 

"One more thing," he said, scrutinizing her. "I'm not sure if anyone else has asked, but are _you_ okay?" 

The question came as a surprise to her at first, because he no; nobody _had_ asked, but despite everything, the answer came to her easily. She nodded slowly and felt the ghost of a smile forming at her mouth. "I will be."

And for the first time in a long time, she actually believed it.


End file.
